See You Soon
by azyryan
Summary: Short poems taken from Death Note character's points of view. Most happen shortly after death.  spoilers as to who dies if you haven't read/watched the whole series. Seriously don't spoil who dies for youself. They're all actually quite awesome.
1. Loss of Light

I'm not sure how to put this, my last words to you.

Though I know you can't hear them, I still wish that you could.

I felt in my heart the moment you left.

I could feel it instantly, like something hard had hit me.

And it hurt. I suddenly felt so alone.

Even with my fame and my fans I still couldn't help but feel empty inside.

You were gone and I didn't know why.

Was it Kira? Bad luck?

For some reason, I felt like I knew the answer.

But no matter how hard I thought about it, it would not come.

That's the thing, there's something else missing.

Someone else I once knew.

But now it's like I've my light, my sight in the world.

Though all I care about right now is writing this to you.

You are the only one on earth I loved, the only one worth living for.

Now I may not be bright, but I know it was true.

I love you Light Yagami.

So goodbye, see you soon.

* * *

**So i've never written poetry before, so this is a first attempt. i've been planning on writing something from Misa Misa's point of view for a while. Hope you like it! I'll make more if you review^^ (or just review in general please! I'll read/review you fanfics too!))**


	2. One Mistake

Mistakes

I was blind

It was a mistake

One I wish I didn't make

A miscalculation that would seem so small,

But in truth was probably my worst of all.

Just because I didn't see how truly evil he could be.

I thought that he would crack I didn't think he'd be this smart.

No one's ever beat me

I'm always out on top

Every case in the past, had all been so easy

Despite the challenges they brought, I'd always pushed right through.

But you...

It was you, so evil and ingenius that only you could defeat me.

Only you could push past feelings any normal human felt.

You were on a different level than everyone else

A level close to mine

However you still had the advantage

And some how I didn't see it.

Light Yagami, for now you think you've won.

But Kira, you will not live to see my true victory.

* * *

**I've decided to make more^-^ Like I said, i'm a beginner at poetry, but i'm trying. I knind of wrote this one as if L were to have a little monologue right before he died. So this is what I thought he'd say to Kira. Hope you like it! I'll make more if you review^^ (or just review in general please! I'll read/review you fanfics too!))**


	3. Dear Kira

Dear Kira,

Sucks to be you I suppose.

You had a great run before I came along.

Seven years without anyone finding out your identity.

Bravo!

But here's where you went wrong, you became quite cocky in your final hours.

You had everything planned.

Ever little detail,

However you still failed.

You never anticipated my moves

You never dreamed anyone could defy you.

If L, the greatest detective alive couldn't defeat you, so who else could?

That's what you thought wasn't it Kira?

Hehe, guess you thought wrong huh?

Or was the Shinigami writing your name in his Death Note apart of the plan?

I wouldn't be surprised if you said yes.

You always want to be right don't you?

Well, I'm sorry to break it to you Kira, but you're not.

You're just a human with an expiration date like us all.

You are not a god.

And you never will be.

Now you, Kira, are just the man formally known as Light Yagami.

May you rest in peace along side all those who you punished.

* * *

**[reviews are cool!] So these poems are apparently a great way to pass time during study hall when I forget my flash drive hehe ^-^  
Can you guess who this one is? I tried to hear him saying the words as I wrote them. Let me know how I did =D**


	4. Death

This wasn't supposed to happen.

They're all supposed to be dead.

I'm not supposed to be here.

What the hell is going on?

Takada? Misa? Ryuk?

Matsuda You idiot!

No! I can't die yet.

The world is almost changed, it's almost right.

This isn't the time I can't go now!

Misa? Where is Misa?

Kill them, use your death note!

Ah! Some one save me!

Someone, please!

There's still so much I have to do!

This world…this world is still so rotten, so ugly!

I can't just leave it like this!

I am Kira

I am a god.

People can't live without me!

I made everything better!

I made it all right!

Why is t his happening to me?

This is my world.

This is my dream

Everything that I've been working for

After everything I've sacrificed

I deserve to live on

I do!

I can't just….I can't


	5. Another Note

There is something about this case, that's made me want to say I told you so.

I don't' really know why.

Maybe it's to everyone who believed in you.

They all thought I was crazy.

'Light Yagami could never be Kira!' they'd say.

But you were. And I was correct.

But the other thing I'd like to say is thank you.

I had much fun on this adventure.

That may seem cruel considering…

But none the less it's how I see it.

Light Yagami I had the time of my life working with you.

Working to catch Kira was the most challenging and most entertaining case of my life.

I'm glad it was my last.

Kira's ideals may not be the same as mine

But who knows?

Maybe the world is rotten.

Maybe criminals should be punished.

And the weak cherished.

Maybe…

But now we'll never know.

* * *

**[review please!]  
Gah! I'm almost out of characters to use! Suggestions please? I may do like rem or soichiro (Ryuk & Mello are already in the making ^-^)**


	6. No Regrets

We were prepared to risk our lives to crack this case.

So I am not surprised of where I am now.

However I do not regret death.

Nor do I regret my life.

My only regret is that I may die not knowing the truth.

But with my eyes, I can see Light's name floating above his head.

I can die peacefully now, knowing L was wrong.

My son is not Kira.

* * *

**So here's a short one...I think I'm running out of characters...this is supposed to be Soichiro right before he dies...I'm not sure it's that good, but you know i tried w**


	7. Boredom

There is neither heaven nor hell.

Or at least that's what you said to me so many years ago.

I told you users of the Death Note go to nothingness when they die.

You just thought I meant there is really no afterlife.

I let you assume what you wanted.

I was just using you to ease my boredom

And seven years later that's just what you did.

I'd like to keep the game going longer

But it doesn't seem like that'll happen.

No matter how much you struggle tonight will be the end of Kira.

I don't know or care if your legacy lives on or not.

I just care about getting another apple before I leave the human world.

A Shinigami can only stand so much of one human.

Soon we get bored and move on.

But thanks for the entertainment.

You got your time to be a god, now you're just a human again.

And I have no use for humans.

* * *

**This one is by far my favorite. So, I really liked Ryuk's speech at then end of the anime so I wrote my own version. (At least I hope its my own. I don't think I've memorized the actual one without realizing it xD)  
I might make more, enjoy and review~ **


End file.
